The present invention relates to a method of and an agricultural machine for producing storable power fodder (highly nutritious fodder) from grains and stalk products.
For the purpose of producing storable power fodder it is known to cut and chop corn or grain plants before their threshing ripeness. The stalks, the leaf parts and the fruit part are chopped together and the thus produced chopped product mixture is stored. The disadvantage of this method is that in the storage too much of raw fiber fraction is contained. This disadvantage can also not be avoided completely when the stalks are cut widely over the ground. The fraction of the raw fiber in the storage is then not completely determined, so that a precise judgement as to the content of nutritious material in power fodder cannot be made.